Hysteria
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Narissa's back, but she has a new team and a new plan, and all for one single target of the W.I.T.C.H. gang. However, it might not be what you think...
1. But We're Not Done Yet

**Hey, my first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic, and it's not gonna follow the books/show religiously, just getting that out there. So… ya, go fourth and read.**

"Soon, my dears." An old, fragile-looking lady sneered. She smirked at her posse behind her, which consisted of a young girl, a snake-man, and a young-looking man. "Soon, we will have the Heart of Candrakar. And soon, we will overthrow the guardians."

"Wait… how?" the girl asked.

"I thought I explained it," the woman said, all the venom dripping off her words.

"Uh… no, you just mentioned killing the guardians," the snake hissed. "That's why we're all here, remember?" The old woman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"So how are we going to hurt them this way?" the young girl looked excited.

"We aren't going to." The lady smirked. "Or, not all of them. I figured, if we target the Keeper of the Heart then the rest of them will fall apart."

"So we're gonna kill the Keeper?" the man asked.

"No. Not exactly. We'll just… how do I put this… guide her to her own death." The woman turned around to face her allies. "Teenage girls are naturally hormonal and emotional. If we play this right, the Keeper will kill herself for us."

"…That seems far-fetched," the snake said. The woman sighed.

"Did you know that 1 in 12 teenagers attempt suicide?" she asked bitterly. "This could be that goddamn redhead!"

"Okay… so what's the plan?" the snake asked.

"Oh… you'll see," the woman smirked.

_~~~/~~~~_

_"Matt!" I shrieked. "Matt! Matt, please! Listen to me! Matt!"_

_I've been trying to talk to Matt for the past five minutes. He won't answer me. _

_"Matt – oh!" I turned to see Taranee walking past. "Taranee!" Maybe she knew why Matt was acting so weird. I called her name again but she didn't answer me. I ran over. "Taranee, what's happening, why won't Matt-" I was cut off as Taranee walked right through me! She went over to our friends Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin._

_"How long has it been since Will's been gone?" she asked._

_"Guys, I'm right here!" I cried. _

_"About a year," Cornelia answered._

_"I'm glad she's gone," Irma said._

_"What…?" I whispered._

_"She's such a bitch," Hay Lin snorted._

_"Guys…?" I asked. Suddenly Matt got up and went over. He gave them a smile._

_"You guys talking about Will?" he asked. They nodded. "Ugh, I'm glad that slut is gone."_

_"Guys…" I sobbed. _

_"Will…"_

_"Will…"_

_"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you," a different voice hissed._

_"Will…"_

_"Will!"_

_"WILL!"_

_-/-_

"WILL!"

I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Matt. I bit my lip.

"Will, are you ok? You were sobbing in your sleep," he said, wiping my face with a tissue. I sniffed.

"Yea, I guess."

_"Tell anyone and I will kill you…"_

"You sure?" Matt asked. I wiped my eyes.

"Yea, I think. I can't really remember what happened in my dream, actually," I lied. In truth, I remembered it way to vividly. Matt looked at me worriedly.

"Have you had any other dreams?"

"…Not that I can remember."

Four, maybe five. All week I've had nightmares. I haven't gotten much sleep at all. Matt kissed my cheek.

"As long as you're okay," he said, letting me curl back up in his arms as we fell asleep again.

~~~~~/~~~~~

"But we're not done yet."

**Review?**


	2. Conversations in my Head

I yawned. It's been a whole week of nightmares that I have endured. They're about my social life – my friends, my inner conscious, Matt…

"Will!" Irma yelled. I gasped.

_"Tell anyone and you're dead!"_

"Sorry guys," I apologized. Taranee closed her eyes.

**"Are you sure you're okay?" **she asked me telepathically.

**"Yea," **I said without an explanation. By now I've taught myself how to create a "barrier" so to speak that separates my private thoughts from the rest of my mind. I hide what troubles me behind a mental wall that Taranee and the others can't get past. Her mind poked and prodded my barrier.

**"You're hiding something," **she accused me.

_"Tell anyone and you're dead!"_

**"I am not!"** I said, wincing as she poked at it again. It felt like rose thorns to my brain. I could feel my barrier cracking as she tapped it again, and I squeezed my eyes shut and rebuilt it. I was lucky that time, but I think a few words leaked out of my wall.

"Dead…" Taranee said aloud. Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin looked at her, confused and worried.

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you hiding from us Will?" Taranee cried.

_"Tell anyone and you're dead!"_

"It's nothing… my Aunt Lucinda died the other day," I lied easily. "We were really close."

"Aw, Will," Taranee said softly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I –"

"It's fine, Taranee," I said. "Let's just head over to the Silver Dragon – I'm so hungry!" We started walking again and Cornelia started ranting about how much she missed Caleb and wanted him to come back to Earth.

_Why are you still here?_

"Huh?" I wondered aloud. That was different. The girls all faced me.

"What's wrong?" Irma asked. Cornelia looked impatient, but Hay Lin mouthed the words "her aunt…" to her and her gaze softened.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"…Anyway… But OMG Caleb promised he'd come back tonight! He said he'd meet me in the –"

_You're useless._

"Where are they coming from…?" I murmured to myself. My head spun.

"…then we're going to go into my bedroom and –"

My phone started ringing, and I looked at it to see that it was my mom.

"Sorry, I have to take this," I said, pressing the answer button. "Yea Mom?"

"It's not your mom, it's Dean."

"…Oh. Uh, hey, Mr. Collins."

"Will, we need you at the hospital. Your dad and his girlfriend are here too, and something really bad has happened… Just get here as fast as you can." He hung up.

"Okay then," I muttered, slipping my phone in my pocket. "I have to go guys, sorry. I think my mom is in the hospital."

**GUYS IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS I PROMISE THEY WILL GET LONGER AS THE STORY STARTS PICKING UP KAY?**


End file.
